Second Chance
by Dae Uchiha
Summary: CHAP 2 UPDATED!/ Aku takkan menyerah, karena mungkin, usahaku ini akan menjadi usaha terakhirku untuk memohon maaf darinya/Aku hanya minta satu hal darimu. Ketika aku pulang nanti dan saat itu kau sudah tidak mencintaiku ... maukah kau memberikanku kesempatan kedua?/A SasuSaku/RnR, minna?
1. Chapter 1

_Aku pergi._

_Aku tak akan memintamu untuk menungguku. Aku tahu kau akan marah padaku. Bahkan kau mungkin akan merobek kertas ini sebelum kau membacanya._

_Maaf mungkin takkan cukup untukmu. Beribu kalipun aku mengucapkannya, aku tahu kau takkan bisa memaafkanku._

_Sasuke-kun ..._

_Mungkin ini hanya terdengar seperti sebuah omong kosong bagimu, tapi aku masih sangat mencintaimu. _

_Karena itu ... aku hanya minta satu hal darimu._

_Ketika aku pulang nanti dan saat itu kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, bisakah kau berikan aku kesempatan kedua?_

_Biarkan aku membuatmu mencintaiku kembali._

**.**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by Dae Uchiha**

**Standard warning applied**

**.**

**.**

**Second Chance**

**©2012**

**.**

**.**

**Konoha Senior High School**

**Daftar Nama Siswa Kelas XII-3**

_**Aburame Shino**_

_**Akamichi Chouji**_

_**Hanamaru Kina**_

_**Haruno Sakura**_

_**Hekigenji Maru**_

_**Hoshigaki Suigetsu**_

_**Hyuuga Hinata**_

_**Inuzuka Kiba**_

_**Kinohara Sanji**_

_**Kazehaya Tenshi**_

_**Namikaze Karin**_

_**Namikaze Naruto**_

_**Namikaze Shion**_

_**Nara Shikamaru**_

_**Rock Lee**_

_**Sabaku Gaara**_

_**Toshikawa Kaze**_

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

_**Yamanaka Ino**_

_**Yashamaru Shina**_

Papan pengumuman kini didesaki oleh banyak siswa-siswi yang ingin tahu dengan pembagian kelas mereka. KSHS memang selalu mengadakan _rolling class_ setiap tahunnya untuk menghindari kebosanan siswa dengan suasana belajar.

"Sepertinya dua belas-tiga akan jadi kelas yang menarik, ya ... sayang aku tidak ditempatkan di sana."

"Eh, tapi, sepertinya aku tidak tahu siapa itu yang namanya Haruno Sakura. Murid pindahan ya? Enak ya, begitu pindah langsung satu kelas dengan kumpulan anak-anak populer."

"Hah~ entahlah. Keberuntungan, mungkin?"

"Yahh~~ aku tidak satu kelas dengan Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Hikari, kau satu kelas denganku ya! Yey ..."

"Kiba! Ayo tanding bola denganku!"

"Kaze-_kun_, awas saja kau kepincut Yamanaka itu! Jangan harap satu kelas dengannya membuatmu bisa main mata, ya!"

Suara bising siswa-siswi yang melihat pengumuman dipenuhi dengan berbagai ekspresi. Kecewa, sedih, senang, marah ...

Seorang gadis berambut _pink_ menatap ke arah papan pengumuman dengan senyum tersungging di bibir.

_Aku beruntung._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ting tong ... ting tong ...

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menguatkan hatinya untuk menghadapi apa yang ada di balik pintu. Berusaha mengabaikan debaran jantungnya yang menggila serta bisikan pikirannya untuk segera pergi.

Tidak, Sakura harus menghadapi ini.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Sakura mendongak, menatap sosok yang menjulang di depannya.

Sakura merasakan kerinduan membuncah di dadanya, menekan dan tak memberinya kesempatan untuk bernapas. Pemuda itu begitu dekat dan terjangkau. "Sasu—"

"_Aniki_, ada tamu untukmu."

Tercekat dan tak mampu berkata apa-apa adalah reaksi Sakura ketika mendengar lontaran kalimat dengan nada dingin yang diucapkan pemuda berambut _raven_ itu. Hatinya semakin sakit saat Sasuke berbalik begitu saja, mengabaikannya yang masih berdiri di depan pintu yang terbuka.

Meninggalkannya dan menganggapnya sebagai orang asing.

Sakura tertunduk.

Apakah Sasuke belum bisa memaafkannya?

"Lho, Sakura? Ini benar Sakura, kan?"

Suara ramah Uchiha Itachi membuat Sakura menyembunyikan ekspresi terlukanya dan berusaha tersenyum untuk menatap kakak laki-laki Sasuke itu. "Iya, _Niichan_. Aku baru saja kembali dan ingin mengantarkan kue ini ke sini," Ia menyodorkan bungkusan yang dibawanya.

Itachi kontan memeluk Sakura erat. "Ah~~ aku benar-benar merindukanmu!" Pemuda itu melepas pelukannya dan menarik Sakura masuk. "Ayo masuk, ah, apa kau sudah bertemu Sasuke? Anak itu, kenapa malah meninggalkanmu dan berkata ada tamu untukku?"

Sakura tersenyum getir. Sasuke ... benar-benar sudah melupakannya.

"Niichan akan membuatkanmu minum dulu. Kau ke atas saja, kamar Sasuke masih sama, kok."

"_Niichan_ tidak usah repot-repot ... aku akan pulang saja dulu."

Itachi berdecak. "Tidak boleh. Temui dulu Sasuke, baru kau boleh pulang. Anak itu sok jual mahal sekali, sih."

Sakura menghela napas. "Baiklah."

Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga dengan ragu. Sasuke sudah menolaknya seperti ini ... apakah pemuda itu masih membencinya?

Kamar kedua di koridor atas menjadi tujuan Sakura. Tak seperti dulu di saat pintu kamar itu penuh dengan tempelan stiker yang mereka dapatkan dari bungkus makanan ringan, kini pintu itu terlihat bersih.

Sakura berdiri di depan pintu, mengetuknya pelan.

Tak ada jawaban.

Sakura berusaha menarik napas meski rasanya begitu menyesakkan. "Sasuke-_kun_, ini aku." Ia berucap lirih. "Seperti dugaanku ... kau menolakku. Maafkan aku. Aku tahu ini salahku."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengerjapkan matanya, menghalau bulir-bulir bening yang mendesak keluar. "Tapi seperti surat terakhirku ... biarkan aku mencoba membuatmu kembali mencintaiku, Sasuke-_kun_ ..."

Sakura menelan ludah, menahan isakannya. "Berikan aku kesempatan ..."

Gadis itu menunggu selama beberapa saat, namun Sasuke sepertinya tidak berniat membuka pintu yang menjadi pemisah di antara mereka. Sakura menunduk, membiarkan air matanya menetes dan membasahi lantai. "Ah, lancang sekali aku memohon padamu seperti ini." Ia tertawa getir, seolah menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri.

Sakura menarik napas, kemudian mengusap air matanya dengan sedikit kasar. "Tapi Sasuke-_kun_ ... aku tidak akan menyerah." Sakura tersenyum pahit. Tidak, hanya karena penolakan seperti ini ia tidak akan menyerah. Bukankah ia telah berjanji?

Sementara itu, di tangga teratas Uchiha Itachi menahan langkahnya. Batinnya terasa perih ketika mendengar isakan gadis yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya itu. Tapi ia ... tak bisa menghakimi Sasuke begitu saja.

Itachi hanya tersenyum lemah ketika Sakura membungkuk saat melewatinya.

Seandainya saja Sasuke mau membagi sedikit saja penderitaannya kepada Itachi ...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Anak-anak, mulai hari ini Haruno Sakura akan bergabung dengan kelas kita. Mohon berteman baik dengannya."

Sakura membungkuk singkat, lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kelas. Senyum kecil terbentuk di bibirnya saat melihat beberapa teman lamanya yang akan menjadi teman sekelasnya.

Naruto melambai dengan penuh semangat padanya.

Hinata tersenyum kecil, wajahnya tampak senang.

Kiba yang mengacungkan jempol padanya.

Lee yang juga melambai dengan senyuman.

Lalu Ino yang menunjuk-nunjuk bangku sampingnya yang kosong. Sakura bersyukur Ino masih mau berbagi tempat duduk dengannya. Pasti gadis itu sengaja karena melihat nama Sakura di papan pengumuman.

Senyuman Sakura memudar saat menatap sosok yang duduk di pojok pinggir jendela dan menatap ke luar dengan tatapan datar, menolak menatap ke depan (atau lebih tepatnya menolak menatapnya).

Sakura cepat-cepat mengusir desiran menyakitkan di hatinya ketika guru yang ber-_nametag _Hatake Kakashi itu menyentuh bahunya.

"Nah, Haruno, kau bisa duduk—"

"_Sensei_, Sakura duduk denganku!" Ino mengangkat sebelah tangannya, ia mengedipkan mata ketika tatapannya bertubrukan dengan tatapan Sakura.

"Ya, ya ... Haruno, kau duduk di samping Yamanaka."

Sakura mengangguk singkat dan melangkah ke tempat duduk Ino yang terletak di barisan kedua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Saki~~ aku senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu lagi!"

Begitu bel jam makan siang berbunyi dan kelas sudah kosong, Ino langsung menjerit dan memeluknya erat. Sakura membalas pelukan Ino dan tersenyum.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, _Pig_."

Ino melepas pelukannya dan meneliti Sakura. "Kau tidak berubah! Hm ... kau memanjangkan rambutmu? Sejak kapan?" Gadis berambut pirang itu menyentuh rambut sepundak Sakura yang tergerai dan memicingkan mata, "Kau tak berniat menyaingiku, kan?"

Sakura tertawa. "Jangan samakan aku dengan Sakura yang dulu."

Ino mengangkat bahu. "Kau sudah menyapa Sasuke-mu?"

Tawa Sakura terhenti seketika. Gadis itu menggeleng pelan. "Tak ada reaksi darinya. Ia masih sangat membenciku."

Ino berdecak. "Dia itu ... apa perlu aku yang melabraknya?"

"Atau aku saja?"

Sakura menoleh ketika sebuah suara menimpali dari belakang. Gadis itu kembali tersenyum dan memeluk seorang gadis berambut cokelat yang sangat dikenalnya. "Tenten~!"

"A-aku mencari Tenten dan membelikan kita berempat ini." Hinata yang berada di belakang Tenten menarik sebuah kursi dan membaliknya hingga menghadap meja Sakura. Gadis itu meletakkan sebuah tas plastik dan mengeluarkan isinya. Empat kotak susu rendah lemak dan _sandwich_.

Sakura melepas pelukan Tenten dan menatap Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Kalian berempat benar-benar sahabat terbaikku!"

"Jadi," Tenten duduk di samping Sakura dan meraih susunya, "apa kita benar-benar perlu melabraknya?"

Atmosfer terasa memberat ketika Sakura menggeleng lemah. "Ini salahku ... sepenuhnya salahku."

"Tapi Saki, bukan hanya dia saja yang menderita! Harusnya dia mengerti itu!"

"Tapi aku sudah menyakitinya terlalu dalam, _Pig_!"

Hinata menahan lengan Ino saat gadis itu hendak membantah Sakura, lalu menatap gadis berambut _pink_ yang menunduk lesu. "Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Aku ingin membuatnya mencintaiku lagi ... seperti dulu. Mungkin akan sangat sulit ... tapi kuharap kalian bisa mendukungku."

Ino, Hinata dan Tenten saling pandang, lalu tersenyum menguatkan sahabat mereka itu.

"Tentu saja aku akan mendukungmu, _Forehead_."

"Aku pasti akan membantu apapun yang bisa kulakukan, Sakura-_chan_."

"Dan aku pasti menghabisinya jika ia menolakmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura cepat-cepat membereskan alat tulis serta buku-bukunya begitu jam pelajaran berakhir. Dengan gerakan buru-buru ia menarik tasnya lalu berjalan keluar kelas, menyusul sosok berambut _raven_ yang sudah duluan meninggalkan kelas itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Sakura berlari mendekati Sasuke yang seakan tak memedulikannya. Gadis itu sudah menguatkan hatinya. Ia akan benar-benar berusaha. Dengan napas terengah ia menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah pemuda itu. "Kau mau pulang bersamaku?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Sakura nyaris akan tersenyum, jika saja seorang gadis berambut biru tidak menyerobot dan menggelayuti lengan Sasuke dengan manja.

"Sasuke~~ pulang bersamaku, yuk!"

"Hn."

Langkah gadis berambut merah muda itu terhenti. Perlahan ia menekan dadanya yang terasa sesak ketika dua sosok itu menjauh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura mengambil bento dari tasnya dengan suara berisik, lalu melangkah mendekati Sasuke yang duduk di pojok kelas dengan headset menutupi telinganya.

Gadis beriris _viridian_ itu duduk di samping Sasuke, tersenyum dan menepuk pundak pemuda itu pelan. "Sasuke-_kun_, kau mau makan bersamaku?"

Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin, lalu dengan kasar mendorong jatuh bento yang dibawa Sakura. Isinya tumpah di lantai dan menimbulkan bisik-bisik untuk anak lain yang ada di kelas.

"Kau mengotori mejaku."

Sakura menundukkan wajah dan meremas kedua tangannya saat Sasuke melewatinya begitu saja. Rasanya sakit ... dan ia nyaris tak bisa bernapas.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau tak apa-apa?"

Suara khawatir Hinata menyadarkan Sakura. Mata bulan sahabatnya itu menatapnya prihatin. Sakura tersenyum pahit dan menggeleng, gadis itu kemudian berjongkok untuk memunguti bentonya yang berserakan.

"Biar aku ambilkan sapu!" Hinata cepat-cepat berlalu untuk mengambilkan sapu dan membantu Sakura membersihkan bentonya yang sia-sia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Sakura berusaha menyusul pemuda bermarga Uchiha yang seakan tak menghiraukannya itu, membelah koridor yang penuh dengan siswa-siswi karena ini adalah jam pulang.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Gadis itu nyaris menubruk Sasuke yang mendadak berhenti dan berbalik. Sakura tersenyum. Apa kali ini Sasuke mau mendengarkannya?

Masih dengan senyum yang sama, Sakura merogoh saku _blazer_-nya dan mengeluarkan dua buah tiket. "Aku ingin mengajakmu nonton. Apa kau mau?" Ia menyodorkan tiket itu dengan ragu.

Semoga Sasuke mau mengambilnya.

Semoga Sasuke mau mengambilnya.

Semoga Sasu—

Sakura mendongak ketika sebuah tangan mengambil tiket itu darinya.

Itu Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil ...

... dan merobek tiket itu di hadapannya.

Sakura terkesiap, tindakan tiba-tiba itu terasa mengiris sesuatu dalam dadanya. Rasanya sesak ... dan menyakitkan. Ada rasa nyeri yang menghantamnya begitu kuat, dan iris hijaunya spontan berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak butuh."

Sakura menundukkan kepala dalam.

Suara Sasuke bergema di pikirannya.

Tidak butuh.

Tidak butuh.

Sasuke ... sudah tidak membutuhkannya.

Rasa sesak yang membuatnya tak bisa bernapas memaksanya menghirup oksigen melalui mulut.

Tidak ... ia tidak boleh menangis di sini.

"Eh, itu murid pindahan di dua belas-tiga, kan?"

"Ih, tak tahu malu sekali, ya, ditolak seperti itu."

"Katanya dia gencar mengejar Uchiha Sasuke, lho."

"Iya, tapi berkali-kali ditolak, kan?"

"Ckckck ... mungkin urat malunya sudah putus, ya?"

Suara-suara yang berkomentar pedas itu seakan sebuah dengungan bagi Sakura.

Sakit ...

Perih ...

Sakura nyaris jatuh jika saja sebuah tangan tidak memeluknya dengan erat. Aroma bunga yang khas menyeruak penciumannya.

Ino ...

BUAGHH!

Tersentak, Sakura mendongak dan mendapati sosok pemuda berambut kuning jabrik meninju kuat pemuda _raven_ yang tadi berdiri di depannya.

"Brengsek kau, _bastard_!"

Naruto mencengkram kuat kerah kemeja Sasuke yang terjatuh akibat pukulannya dan kembali meninju wajah sahabatnya itu.

BUGH!

BUGH!

Anak-anak yang tadi mencela Sakura kini menatap ngeri kedua pemuda yang berkelahi itu—atau lebih tepatnya Naruto yang terus melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke arah Sasuke yang sama sekali tak melawan—dan perlahan kerumunan itu menjauh.

Sakura memberontak dari pelukan Ino, menghampiri Naruto yang terus menerus memukuli Sasuke tanpa jeda.

"PUAS KAU, HAH!"—BUGH!—"Menyakiti Sakura-_chan_ ..."—BUAGH!—"Tanpa memberinya kesempatan seperti ini!"

Dengan cepat Sakura berusaha menghentikan kepalan tangan Naruto yang nyaris mengenai wajah Sasuke lagi. "Naruto, HENTIKAN!"

Naruto menghentikan serangannya, menatap Sakura sejenak sebelum melepaskan cengkramannya. "Cih, si _Teme_ ini memang perlu diberi pelajaran, Sakura-_chan_."

"Kalian berdua yang mestinya diberi pelajaran, Namikaze, Uchiha."

Naruto menelan ludah dan menatap takut-takut ke arah sumber suara, dan seketika wajah pemuda itu memucat saat mendapati wajah Anko-_sensei_ menyeringai berbahaya ke arahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura, kau tak pulang?" Ino menegur sahabatnya yang dengan gerakan lambat memasukkan semua perlengkapannya ke dalam tas.

Sakura memandang Ino, lalu menggeleng pelan. "Sasuke ada di UKS, aku akan ke sana untuk melihat keadaannya."

Ino mengangkat bahu. "Oke, aku duluan, ya."

Sakura mengangguk. Gadis itu memasukkan sisa barang-barangnya dan menoleh ke pojok, tempat Sasuke duduk. Ia melangkah pelan dan mengambil tas pemuda itu, kemudian berjalan keluar kelas.

Koridor yang sepi memudahkan Sakura untuk berjalan tanpa adanya bisik-bisik siswa lain karena kejadian yang cukup menghebohkan tadi.

Sakura mendorong pelan pintu UKS, dan irisnya bergulir menatap sesosok pemuda yang tertidur di salah satu ranjang. Gadis itu mendekat, lalu meletakkan tas Sasuke di bawah ranjang, memerhatikan pemuda yang selalu mengisi hatinya itu.

Pipi Sasuke lebam dan membiru, sudut bibirnya robek dan pelipisnya berdarah. Sakura mengernyit saat menyadari bahwa luka itu belum diobati. Apa petugas UKS sudah pulang?

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk mengobati sendiri luka Sasuke. Ia mengambil kotak P3K dan mangkuk kecil berisi air.

Dengan kapas ia membersihkan luka di bibir Sasuke dan di pelipisnya, kemudian disambungnya dengan alkohol dan obat luka. Terakhir Sakura menempelkan plester ke pelipis Sasuke.

Tangan Sakura bergetar ketika ia menyentuh pelan pipi pemuda yang dicintainya itu. Sasuke begitu tenang ketika ia tertidur, dan Sakura menyukai itu.

Dulu pipi ini yang selalu ia sentuh.

Dulu bibir ini yang selalu mengecupnya.

Dulu tubuh ini yang selalu memeluknya.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, dan air matanya tak bisa ia bendung lagi. Tetes demi tetes bergulir di pipinya.

Seandainya dulu ia tidak pergi ...

Seandainya ia dulu cukup kuat untuk mempertahankan semuanya ...

"Sasuke-_kun_ ... maaf ... maafkan aku ..."

Sakura membenci dirinya sendiri sejak kejadian itu.

Benci tubuhnya yang begitu lemah.

Benci dirinya yang menyebabkan Sasuke membencinya.

Ia membenci hidupnya sendiri yang begitu menyedihkan.

Tuhan ... berikan ia kesempatan lagi ...

Dering ponsel menyentakkan lamunan Sakura. Dengan panik gadis itu mencari-cari ponselnya. Ia mengeluarkan isi tasnya sebelum akhirnya menemukan ponsel miliknya.

Sakura menjawab panggilan sementara tangannya yang lain kembali memasukkan isi tasnya.

"Ah, iya, aku nyaris lupa. Baik, _Sensei_, aku akan ke sana sekarang. Iya. Terima kasih, _Sensei_."

Sakura menatap Sasuke lagi. Senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya. Ia mengusap rambut pemuda itu sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Bisikan lirih yang selama ini selalu jadi penyemangatnya ia gemakan dalam pikirannya.

_Aku takkan menyerah, Sasuke-_kun_._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke mengerjap dan merasakan kepalanya berdenyut menyakitkan. Sial, Naruto tak main-main saat memukulinya tadi.

Pemuda itu mendudukkan tubuhnya dan menyentuh pelipisnya pelan. Ia sedikit heran saat mendapati sebuah plester menempel di sana. Seingatnya ia sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun pada lukanya.

Lalu siapa yang mengobatinya?

Memutuskan tak peduli, Sasuke meraih tasnya yang berada di bawah meski lagi-lagi mengernyit bingung. Siapa yang membawa tasnya ke UKS?

Ketika hendak pergi, Sasuke menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Pemuda itu memungut sebuah amplop putih berukuran cukup besar yang berada di samping tasnya.

Apa ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasori-_niichan_, ini aku."

"Ck, kupikir kau terlalu sibuk di sana hingga tak sempat meneleponku."

"Maafkan aku."

" ..."

" ..."

"Bagaimana tadi?"

"Hm? Oh, _Sensei_ bilang tidak ada apa-apa."

"..."

"_Niichan_ ..."

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana rasanya mengetahui bahwa gadis yang kaucintai mengkhianatimu?"

"Dia belum memaafkanmu?"

"Sepertinya dia membenciku."

"Sakura—"

"_Niichan_, kita sudah berjanji. Aku akan pulang jika aku sudah tak kuat lagi."

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu."

"Jika aku harus mati sekalipun ... aku rela, _Niichan_. Aku rela asalkan ia memaafkanku."

"Saku ..."

"Aku sudah menjadi pembunuh _Niichan_ ... hiks ... aku membunuh dan menghancurkan hatinya ... bagaimana mungkin ia mau memaafkanku?"

" ..."

"Apa aku ... hiks ... terlalu banyak berharap? Kenapa aku ... hiks ... terlihat bagaikan sampah di matanya?"

"Katakan yang sebenarnya, dia pasti mau memaafkanmu."

"Ya, dia pasti mau memaafkanku karena aku adalah orang sekarat yang nyaris mati. Aku tak mau ... hiks ... melihatnya menatapku seperti itu."

"Pulanglah."

"Aku ingin mendengarnya memaafkanku ... walaupun hanya sekali. Maafkan aku, _Niichan_. Aku takkan pulang ..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Author's territory:**_

Haha, cerita apaan nih ... :D

Yap, kebosanan lagi-lagi merayapi dan ide ini muncul begitu saja. Nggak bakal banyak kok, mungkin cuman dua atau tiga chapter. Alurnya pasaran, jadi pasti udah pada tau apa yang bakal terjadi. Lolz.

Aku berharap ini cukup menghibur. Niatnya sih bikin angst, tapi chap ini kayaknya cuman kesampaian hurt failed. Hehehe

Yasudahlah, kritik, saran, review, dan flame selalu saya tampung,

:D

-dae-


	2. Chapter 2

BRAKK!

Suara bantingan pintu yang terbuka membuat dua pemuda yang berada dalam kamar itu terkesiap kaget.

Naruto berdecak kesal, mengacak-acak rambut jabriknya yang berantakan, sementara Kiba menatap sang pendobrak pintu dengan pandangan bingung.

"Sial kau, _Teme_! Aku hampir mengalahkan dia!" Naruto menatap layar laptopnya yang menampilkan tulisan besar-besar : '_game over'_.

Sasuke seakan tak peduli, matanya berkilat penuh emosi ketika ia melemparkan sebuah amplop ke arah mereka berdua. "Apa maksudnya ini, _Dobe_?"

Karena sepertinya Naruto malas membukanya, Kiba mengambil amplop itu dan membaca isinya. Pemuda bertato itu kemudian menatap Sasuke heran, "Jadi kau tidak tahu?"

"Kalian menyembunyikan semuanya dariku? Bahkan Kiba?!" Pemuda berambut kebiruan itu mendekati Naruto dan mencengkeram kerah bajunya. "Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku, hah?!"

Naruto mendecih. Ditantangnya oniks itu dengan tatapan yang sama. "Lalu kau mau apa, heh? Kau bahkan tidak peduli sama sekali padanya!" Pemuda itu mendorong Sasuke kasar, "Dia tidak butuh rasa kasihanmu, _Teme_! Dia ingin kau tulus memaafkannya!"

Sasuke terdiam, jari tangannya mengepal.

Kenapa ia bisa sebuta itu?

"Berpura-puralah kau tidak tahu, _Teme_. Seperti yang kita semua lakukan padanya." Naruto menghela napas dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Tidakkah kau pernah berpikir jika ia sampai melakukan semua itu padamu, ia punya alasan sendiri? Kenapa kau tak pernah mau mendengarkannya? Ck, pikiranmu sempit sekali, _Teme_."

Uchiha Sasuke hanya bisa mematung mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu.

**.**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by Dae Uchiha**

**Standard warning applied**

**.**

**.**

**Second Chance**

**©2012**

**.**

**.**

**Past**

**.**

**.**

**From : Sasuke-kun**

**Sakura, kita akan merawatnya bersama. Jangan khawatir dan jangan pikirkan yang aneh-aneh, **_**ne**_**?**

Jemari lentik berkuteks pink itu meremas ponsel miliknya. Sakura merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur. "Bagaimana ini ..." Gadis itu berbisik lirih. Sebelah tangannya mengelus perutnya yang masih rata.

"Sakuraa ... makan!"

Sakura cepat-cepat meletakkan ponselnya. "Iya, _Kaasan_." Gadis itu menutup pintu kamarnya dan mengikat rambut, melangkah menuju meja makan.

"Kau lama!"

Gadis berambut _pink_ itu menjulurkan lidah, "_Oniichan_ kayak raksasa kelaparan!"

Sakura duduk di hadapan ibu dan kakaknya, karena ayahnya sudah lama meninggal. Syukurlah ibunya adalah seorang dokter dan kakaknya berhasil menjadi seorang pengusaha muda yang cukup sukses, tidak membuat ekonomi keluarga itu menjadi buruk.

"Saku, kau diet?"

Sang ibu, Mebuki menatap heran Sakura yang hanya menyumpit sayuran _sukiyaki_-nya, padahal ia selalu mewanti-wanti anaknya itu untuk makan empat sehat lima sempurna, apalagi dengan kondisi Sakura sekarang ... "Kau sudah semakin kurus, nanti kau tambah kurus, Saku." Mebuki menasehati.

Sakura meletakkan sumpitnya, kemudian menatap ibu dan kakaknya bergantian. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, perasaan gugup menjalarinya seketika. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di pangkuannya, meremasnya pelan. Ia harus bicara. "_Kaasan_ ... _Oniichan_ ...," Ia memanggil pelan, menimbang-nimbang perkataan yang dirasanya pas, "Sakura ... akan punya bayi."

"Uhuk ... uhuk!" Sasori cepat-cepat meraih segelas air putih dan meminumnya, sementara Mebuki menatap Sakura dalam dan menarik napas panjang, berusaha menetralkan emosi.

"M-maksudnya?" Sasori bertanya bodoh, "A-apa kau akan mengadopsi anak a-atau ... kau memungut bayi?" Pemuda itu meracau panik, perkataan Sakura entah kenapa tak bisa diproses oleh otaknya yang terkenal jenius.

Sakura menggeleng, perlahan setetes air mata membasahi pipinya. "Maafkan Sakura ... _Kaasan_ ... hiks ... Sakura sudah mengecewakan kalian ..."

Mebuki menghela napas sekali lagi. Membentak Sakura tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah dan itu tidak bagus untuk psikologis anak gadisnya, jadi ia berusaha menenangkan diri, meski ia sendiri sangat terkejut. Sakuranya ... "Apa Sasuke?"

Sakura mengangguk kecil, menundukkan kepalanya dalam. "Maafkan Sakura ..."

Sasori mengerjap. "Sasuke? UCHIHA _ITU_ YANG MELAKUKANNYA PADAMU?!"

Dengan cepat Sakura memandang Sasori yang berteriak, "T-tenang _Niichan_ ... Sasuke-_kun_ bilang dia mau bertanggung jawab."

Mebuki menatap Sakura tajam. "Saku, kau tahu _Kaasan_ takkan mengizinkanmu mengandung anak itu."

"T-tapi ..."

"Ini bukan hanya sekadar masalah masa depanmu, tapi dengan kondisimu sekarang, sebagai seorang dokter dan seorang ibu, _Kaasan_ tak mengizinkanmu."

"_Kaasan_ ..."

"Rencana kita sudah matang. Kau akan pergi ke Amerika. Itu keputusan finalnya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura, apakah Sasuke akan benar-benar datang?" Mebuki menyentuh lembut pundak putrinya.

Sakura sendiri sedari tadi berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang tunggu bandara. Sebentar-sebentar matanya menatap gelisah pintu masuk ruangan besar tersebut. "Sebentar lagi, _Kaasan_ ... kumohon," pinta gadis _pink_ itu, tangan kanannya mengelus cincin yang terbuat dari jalinan bunga yang telah mengering di jari manisnya.

"Sakura-_chan_ ... biarkan aku meneleponnya dan mengatakan semuanya," Naruto yang ikut panik melihat sahabatnya seperti itu akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

Sakura menatap Naruto dan menggeleng pelan. "A-aku ... sudah menitipkan surat pada Itachi-_niisan_. Dia pasti akan membacanya."

"Sakura, sudah waktunya."

Sakura menghela napas, menelan kekecewaan saat pemuda yang dicintainya itu benar-benar tidak datang di hari kepergiannya.

Naruto, Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten yang ikut mengantarkan Sakura satu persatu memeluk sahabatnya itu. Ya, sahabat. Orang yang selalu mendukung dan menerimanya bahkan di saat dirinya terpuruk seperti saat ini. Ino bahkan sempat mengelus perut Sakura dan berbisik pelan, "Maafkan _Mommy_-mu dan _Auntie_-mu yang tak bisa mempertahankanmu, Sayang."

Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca. Dipeluknya Ino erat-erat, terisak pelan di pelukan gadis itu. "Terima kasih, Ino. Doakan aku."

"Pasti, Saki. Pasti."

**.**

**.**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

Haruno Sakura mengusap wajahnya dengan air dan menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin sekolah. Gadis itu merogoh saku roknya dan memoleskan _lipgloss_ pada bibirnya yang kering dan pecah-pecah. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Gadis itu mendesah kecewa saat menyadari wajahnya yang pucat pasi. Ia juga tidak membawa bedak padat untuk menyembunyikan penampilannya itu.

Sakura cepat-cepat menyisiri rambutnya dengan jari, lalu menghidupkan kembali keran untuk menghanyutkan helaian rambutnya yang rontok. Tidak, ia tidak boleh terlihat menyedihkan seperti ini. Ia harus kuat. Ia bisa bertahan.

"Sakura? Sudah?"

Sakura mengelap tangannya dan tersenyum pada gadis yang baru saja keluar dari bilik toilet. "Sudah. Ayo, Ino." Dengan bersemangat ia menggamit lengan sahabatnya itu.

"Tunggu dulu." Ino menahan Sakura, lalu memperhatikan sahabatnya itu dengan saksama. "Kau pucat. Sudah minum obat, 'kan? Obat siang? Atau kau bahkan belum makan siang?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Sudah, Ino. Kau itu cerewet sekali, sih? Mirip sekali dengan _Kaasan_."

Ino menatap tajam Sakura. "Mebuki-_baasan_ menitipkanmu padaku, Jidat. Dan jangan coba-coba berbohong."

"Tidak," Sakura berkata seceria mungkin. "Aku ti—" perkataannya terhenti saat gadis itu merasakan sakit menyerang kepalanya, seolah ada menghantamnya keras-keras. Ia memijat keningnya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit itu, namun rasa itu semakin kuat. Perlahan matanya menutup, membiarkan kegelapan mengambil alih.

Ino menjerit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Putih.

Warna putih yang tidak asing itu menyapanya ketika ia membuka mata. Ya, warna putih yang selalu dilihatnya jika ia mendadak pingsan atau baru bangun setelah menjalani terapi. Sakura sungguh tidak asing dengan warna itu.

Lucunya, Sakura selalu menganggapnya sebagai sebuah ironi. Ketika hendak pingsan, warna hitamlah yang pertama ia lihat, namun ketika bangun, warna putihlah yang pertama menyambutnya.

"Ino ..." Sakura memanggil nama sahabatnya lirih. Biasanya, Ino selalu menceramahinya begitu ia bangun. Memuntahkan segala omelannya melihat betapa keras kepalanya Sakura. Namun dari tangannya yang digenggam erat dengan _kehangatan yang begitu familiar_ untuknya dan keadaan hening tanpa omelan—_well_, Sakura memang tidak terlalu yakin, tapi siapa lagi yang akan menggenggam tangannya selain Hinata yang pendiam?

Sakura yang belum sepenuhnya sadar menggumam pelan, "Maafkan aku, ok? Aku akan minum obat. Aku juga belum mau mati, kau tahu? Jadi kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan mati secepat itu." Sakura terkekeh pelan, balas meremas tangan yang menggenggamnya tanpa menoleh sedikit pun, gadis itu begitu takut melihat air mata yang pasti mengalir di pipi Hinata. "Hinata ... terima kasih kau juga mau menemaniku." Rasa sakit itu kembali menderanya, jadi Sakura menutup matanya, berusaha beristirahat.

Beberapa menit kemudian, gadis itu merasakan genggaman tangan itu terlepas, dan untuk alasan yang Sakura tidak ketahui, ia merasa hampa.

Mengerjapkan matanya, Sakura kembali berkata lemah dengan mata terpejam, "Apa kau akan pergi? Apakah ada guru di kelas?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Sakura memaksakan matanya membuka. Gadis itu mendudukkan diri di kepala ranjang, memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Ia mengerutkan kening saat menyadari bahwa UKS kosong. Tidak, jika itu Hinata, Ino, Naruto, atau teman-temannya yang lain, mereka pasti menungguinya dan meskipun ada guru di kelas, mereka akan tetap menemaninya dengan berdalih, "Ini seperti membolos, tidak belajar tapi kau mendapatkan keterangan izin."

Pertanyaan yang berkelebat dalam benaknya hilang begitu saja saat sesosok pemuda berambut _raven_ muncul dari balik tirai. Dengan gelagapan Sakura meloncat turun dari tempat tidur, nyaris kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh tersungkur karena gerakannya yang begitu tiba-tiba jika saja tangannya tak cepat meraih meja di samping ranjang sebagai pegangan.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_ ..." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Dicengkeramnya erat pinggiran meja, mengusir sakit yang kembali menghujam kepalanya. Ia harus kuat, terutama di depan pemuda ini.

"Dokter UKS sedang pergi, jadi aku yang dipanggil." (Ah, ya, Sakura baru ingat Sasuke masuk ke dalam anggota Palang Merah Remaja sedari SMP). Sasuke meletakkan air putih dan butiran pil dalam piring kecil ke atas meja. "Duduklah dulu."

Menyembunyikan kelegaan karena dipersilakan duduk, Sakura mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang.

"Ini."

Sakura menyentuh gelas yang disodorkan Sasuke, dan gadis itu segera menyadari tangannya yang gemetar. Menggertakkan gigi, Sakura menggenggam erat gelas tersebut untuk menyembunyikan tangan gemetarnya. Diambilnya butiran pil dan menelannya, kemudian meminum air itu. Dengan cepat diletakkannya kembali gelas yang sudah kosong di atas meja, diam-diam bersyukur karena ia tidak menjatuhkan gelas tersebut.

Keheningan yang canggung memenuhi ruangan itu. Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati sejak kapan Sasuke ada di sana, dan apakah pemuda itu mendengar perkataannya tadi. Gadis itu diam-diam berdoa semoga Sasuke baru saja datang dan tidak mendengar apapun. Gadis berambut sewarna permen kapas itu menunduk dalam, sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri, tidak berani bertanya.

"Haruno? Kau sudah baikan? Aku akan ke kelas."

Sakura tersentak saat namanya dipanggil. Meski hanya marganya, tak dapat dipungkiri hatinya terasa hangat. Ia tersenyum, turun dari tempat tidur dan mengikuti langkah Sasuke.

Gadis itu memandang punggung Sasuke dan mengulum senyumnya. Cukup senang mendengar namanya—oke, marganya—disebut Sasuke.

"Eh, dengar-dengar, si Haruno itu pingsan ya?"

"Ah, bohong tuh. Paling cari perhatian Sasuke saja."

"Ck, tidak tahu malu, ya."

Deg.

Bisik-bisik terdengar ketika dirinya melangkah di belakang Sasuke. Koridor memang ramai karena jam pulang—yang berarti cukup lama juga ia pingsan—namun Sakura tidak menyangka bahwa akan ada orang yang menuduhnya seperti itu. Gadis itu meremas roknya. Ditundukkannya kepalanya, dan melalui poninya ia menatap punggung tegap Sasuke di depannya.

—Apa Sasuke memandangnya dengan cara yang sama seperti cara orang-orang itu memandangnya?

"Ih, dia memang bermuka tebal."

"Sudahlah, jelas-jelas Uchiha itu tidak menyukainya, masih juga berani dekat-dekat."

"Murid baru sok cari sensasi."

Sakura memelankan langkahnya—

_Jelas-jelas Uchiha itu tidak menyukainya, masih juga berani dekat-dekat._

_Jelas-jelas Uchiha itu tidak menyukainya ..._

_Tidak menyukainya ..._

—hingga berhenti sama sekali. Sakura menatap punggung Sasuke yang menjauh diantara sekian banyak siswa-siswi lain yang berlalu lalang. Gadis itu mundur beberapa langkah, kemudian ia berbalik, melangkah dengan cepat—karena kakinya masih terlalu lemas untuk berlari.

Tidak, ia tidak boleh menangis.

Sakura mengusap kasar matanya yang berair. Ia sudah cukup puas karena Sasuke memanggil namanya, 'kan? Ia juga harusnya senang karena berhasil _**berakting**_ baik-baik saja di depan pemuda itu. Harusnya ... harusnya kata-kata seperti itu hanya angin lalu baginya.

Harusnya ...

"Hiks ..."

Satu isakan lolos dari bibir mungilnya.

"Hiks ..."

Sakura berbelok di koridor menuju atap, duduk begitu saja di lantai, menekuk lutut dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Hiks ... hiks ..."

Sementara itu, sosok yang sedari tadi mengikuti Sakura sejak gadis itu berbalik mengepalkan erat tangannya, bersandar pada dinding sebelum belokan dimana Sakura berada. Hatinya terasa sakit mendengar tangisan gadis itu.

_Aku belum mau mati, kau tahu?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haruno Sakura menelan _saliva_-nya gugup. Diselipkannya beberapa helai rambut ke balik telinganya sebelum mendekat pada teman sebangkunya.

"_Ne_, Ino, perasaanku saja atau memang Sasuke-_kun_ sedari tadi menatapku tajam?"

Ino yang sedang mencatat penjelasan guru melirik ke belakang, hanya untuk mendapati tatapan tajam penuh intimidasi khas Uchiha yang mengarah pada sahabatnya—dan imbasnya ia ikut terkena. Gadis itu juga menelan _saliva_-nya. "Sepertinya bukan perasaanmu saja. Dari tadi ia memang menatapmu, Saki."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. "A-apa dia marah padaku? T-tapi kenapa?" Ia bertanya bingung.

Ino mengangkat bahu, sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran seorang Uchiha Sasuke (dan tidak mau mengerti). "Tanyakan saja padanya."

"Ino-_pig_, aku ingin bertanya tentang insiden pingsanku kemarin. Kemarin ... siapa yang membawaku ke UKS dan kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendirian?"

"Tanyakan saja pada Sasuke-mu." Ino kembali berkata tak acuh. "Soal siapa yang membawamu, sepertinya salah satu guru kita yang membawamu ke UKS."

Sakura mengangguk asal, mengembalikan pandangan ke arah guru di depan yang sedang memberikan pelajaran karena sepertinya Kurenai-_sensei_ sedang menatapnya dan Ino yang terlihat tidak berkonsentrasi. "Kau sendiri kenapa meninggalkanku kemarin?"

"Aku harus menjadi model lukisan Sai."

Sakura kembali mengangguk tanpa menyadari kejanggalan semua jawaban Ino. Gadis mungil itu kembali sibuk mencatat. "Eh, apakah Hinata yang menemaniku kemarin?"

Ino mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu."

Sakura ikut mengangkat bahu untuk menutup percakapan. Diam-diam gadis itu melirik kembali bangku di sudut belakang.

Uchiha Sasuke masih menatapnya tajam.

Sakura bergidik pelan, menggelengkan kepala sebelum kembali memfokuskan diri ke pelajaran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura mengeluarkan kotak _bento_ miliknya dan melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sedang duduk dengan kepala menelungkup di atas meja. Nyali Sakura sedikit menciut saat mengingat penolakan-penolakan Sasuke terhadapnya tempo hari. Gadis itu menghela napas kasar, meletakkan kotak itu di atas meja.

"Eh? Kau tak ingin memberikannya pada Sasuke-mu?" Ino bertanya heran, menyendok _yogurt_ miliknya dan memakannya.

Sakura menunduk lesu. "Entahlah. Kurasa ... kurasa hari ini aku akan berikan pada yang lain saja."

"Ee? _Doushite_?"

Sakura menggeleng. "A-aku tak yakin."

Ino berdecak. "Mana semangat yang kemarin kau elu-elukan itu? Masa baru seperti itu kau sudah menyerah?"

Sakura kembali menggeleng. "Ah! Naruto!" Ia memanggil Naruto yang hendak keluar bersama teman-temannya.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya, berjalan mendekati Sakura. "Ada apa, Sakura-_chan_?"

Belum sempat Sakura berkata apa-apa, Ino menyambar _bento_ sahabatnya itu dan mendelik pada Naruto. "Tidak jadi. Kau pergi sana," ujarnya dan mengibaskan tangan dengan gerakan mengusir.

Naruto menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal dengan bingung. "Ya sudah, aku ke kantin dulu," ucapnya polos.

Ino mengangguk kuat-kuat. Setelah Naruto pergi, ia memutar tubuhnya menatap Sakura dan meletakkan _bento_ itu di pangkuannya. "Setidaknya cobalah dulu. Kau belum tahu kau akan berhasil atau tidak 'kan? Dan apa kau melupakan perkataanmu padaku tempo hari?"

_**Aku akan terus berusaha, karena mungkin, satu dari sekian banyak usahaku itu akan menjadi usaha terakhirku untuk memohon maaf darinya**_. Sakura membulatkan matanya ketika perkataan itu terngiang. Senyum merekah dari bibirnya. Ia tertawa kecil. "Yosh, kau benar, Ino!"

Menyembunyikan hatinya yang serasa teriris saat melihat senyum Sakura—Tuhan, gadis itu tersenyum seakan-akan kematian bukan sesuatu yang menakutkan baginya—ia menepuk pelan pundak Sakura. "Semangat!"

Sakura melangkah mendekati Sasuke dengan takut-takut, menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menusuk-nusuk pelan pundak pemuda itu dengan ujung jari telunjuknya. Gadis itu menarik napas pelan, "Sa-Sasuke-_kun_?"

Deg.

Sakura gelagapan saat obsidian tajam itu menatapnya. Penolakan berkali-kali ternyata perlahan-lahan membentuk ketakutan di dalam hatinya. Tapi ia sudah terlanjur basah. "M-mau makan siang bersamaku?" Ia bertanya, penuh harap-harap cemas.

_Tuhan ... jangan penolakan lagi ... kumohon._

"Hn. Di atap."

Sakura membulatkan bola matanya nyaris tak percaya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Atap sepi ketika makan siang, karena kebanyakan siswa memilih makan di kelas atau pergi ke kantin. Sakura menggeser-geser bekas puntung rokok yang dihisap siswa berandalan dengan kakinya, menciptakan ruang untuk dirinya dan Sasuke duduk. Gadis itu duduk menyandar dan Sasuke duduk di sebelahnya, tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Dengan gugup gadis berambut merah muda itu membuka kotak makanannya. Nasi kepal berisi _umeboshi_ dan telur gulung dengan irisan tomat di atasnya. Sakura tahu Sasuke sangat menyukai tomat, jadi ia juga menambahkan tomat yang dicincang kecil di telur gulungnya. Setelah itu ia meletakkan sebotol air mineral di samping kotak makan, merutuki kenapa ia hanya membeli satu botol air. Tapi Sakura beruntung karena ia membawa dua pasang sumpit.

"Ini." Sakura menyodorkan sepasang sumpit pada Sasuke. Pemuda itu menerimanya dan langsung mencomot satu irisan tomat.

"Sasuke-_kun_, makan nasi dan telurnya dulu, dong," tegur Sakura refleks, namun kemudian gadis itu menyadari apa yang diucapkannya adalah kalimat yang selalu ia ucapkan ketika makan siang bersama Sasuke dulu. Sakura mengerjap panik, menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Rona merah menjalari pipinya. Astaga, apa yang ia ucapkan?

"Hn."

Sakura diam-diam tersenyum saat Sasuke menimpali ucapannya. Namun gadis itu kemudian tak berani berbicara lagi, takut reaksi Sasuke akan berupa penolakan. Menyembunyikan rasa senangnya, Sakura mengunyah dengan terburu-buru dan ... "Uhuk! Uhuk!" Gadis itu menyambar botol air dengan cepat dan meminumnya.

Sakura panik sendiri ketika menyadari ia meminum air yang ia sediakan untuk Sasuke. "Astaga, Sasuke-_kun_, biar kubeli—"

Perkataannya terpotong saat Sasuke mengambil air itu dari tangannya dan meminumnya. Sakura mengerjap dan sekelebat istilah masuk ke dalam otaknya. '_Indirect kiss_'. _Astaga, apa sih yang kupikirkan? Bodoh!_ Sakura membatin.

Suasana menjadi sangat kikuk bagi Sakura, sementara Sasuke sendiri sepertinya tidak peduli. Pemuda itu asyik dengan makanannya—menghabiskan irisan tomat terlebih dahulu, hingga memisahkan _nori_ dari nasi kepal karena ia tidak suka dengan rasa asin rumput laut itu. Sakura tersenyum sendiri karena itu memang kebiasaan Sasuke dari dulu.

"_Gochisousama-deshita_."

Sakura mengikuti ucapan Sasuke, membereskan semua perlengkapan makannya. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan plastik berisi butiran-butiran pil berwarna-warni dari saku roknya, memilah-milah butir-butir mana yang harus ia minum siang ini—atau Ino akan mengomelinya karena tidak minum obat. Biru, kuning kecil, putih, merah, kuning besar—

"Sejak kapan kau meminum begitu banyak obat?"

Eh?

Sakura mendongak dan seketika panik saat menyadari bahwa Sasuke memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Ah, Sakura lupa kemungkinan Sasuke menanyakan hal itu. Biasanya ia hanya akan duduk sendiri saat makan siang karena tidak suka melihat pandangan sedih teman-temannya saat ia harus menelan berbutir-butir obat penunjang kehidupannya. "A-ah, ini vitamin y-yang harus kukonsumsi." Sakura memasukkan plastik itu kembali ke sakunya gugup. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Biar kuperiksa."

Sakura semakin panik. Pasalnya, ia tahu bahwa Sasuke merupakan siswa yang cukup jenius, dan mengingat cita-cita pemuda itu adalah dokter, Sakura yakin Sasuke pasti akan mengetahui kebohongannya karena pengetahuan luas pemuda itu akan dunia kedokteran. "Ti-tidak perlu. A-aku akan minum sekarang." Diiringi tatapan tajam mata sewarna malam itu, Sakura menelan obat-obat miliknya dan meminum air. Ia bersyukur Sasuke tidak mendesaknya.

Setelah beberapa lama terdiam, Sakura membuka percakapan. "_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_ ... ng ... aku punya dua tiket menonton film. Maukah kau pergi bersamaku?"

"Kapan?"

"Hari Sabtu, bagaimana?"

"Hn."

Sakura nyaris melonjak karena senang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin kecil yang ia bawa. Baiklah, topi kupluknya sudah menutupi rambut merah mudanya yang kian menipis, bedak sudah menutupi wajahnya yang sedikit pucat karena hari agak dingin, lipgloss sudah menutupi bibirnya yang kering, dan maskara serta eyeliner berhasil menutupi matanya yang masih agak sembap setelah ia menangis semalaman karena menahan sakit. Begitu pula dengan baju, mantel, celana jeans, syal, dan sepatu boots-nya berhasil menutupi tubuhnya yang semakin kurus serta penurunan berat badannya yang drastis.

Sempurna. Dia sudah tampak seperti Sakura yang biasanya. Sakura yang baik-baik saja dan terlihat ceria meski kini agak gothic karena maskara dan eyeliner.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" Ia melambaikan tangan pada sosok yang memakai t-shirt yang ditutupi jaket putih dan celana putih. Tersenyum lebar begitu sosok itu semakin dekat, mengagumi _style_-nya yang tetap membuatnya memesona.

"Kau mau nonton film apa?" Sakura bertanya, memeluk sebungkus besar _popcorn_ dan gelas soda ukuran besar di tangannya—yang dibelikan oleh Sasuke. Matanya memindai film-film yang diputar hari ini. Drama komedi, drama tragedy, lalu thriller. Ah, dia ingat kalau dia selalu memaksa Sasuke menonton film bergenre romance alih-alih thriller seperti kesukaan pemuda itu. Lalu Sasuke akan mengalah dan berdalih bahwa ia akan menonton film thriller itu lain kali bersama Naruto—meski Sakura tahu Naruto sendiri tidak suka menonton thriller.

Tapi kali ini ... "Yang ini saja," Jemarinya menunjuk film thriller itu. Ketika Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya tidak yakin, Sakura beralasan, "Aku ingin sekali-sekali mencoba menontonnya."

Ketidakyakinan Sasuke terbukti. Pemuda itu memang menikmati film-nya, film yang bercerita tentang pemuda yang memiliki kemampuan psikometri dan membantu seorang detektif untuk mengungkapkan sebuah pembunuhan berantai itu lumayan menarik. Namun tidak dengan gadis yang justru tertidur lelap di kursi sebelahnya, mengabaikan _popcorn_ dan soda di pangkuannya.

Sasuke menghela napas saat menatap mata sembap gadis itu yang terpejam dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ng? Ah? Film-nya sudah selesai?" Sakura nyaris mengucek matanya sebelum ia menyadari tindakannya itu pastinya akan membuat maskaranya rusak. Semburat kemerahan muncul di pipinya saat menyadari Sasuke memandanginya. Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dan sadar bahwa bioskop sudah sepi. Panik menjalarinya. "Ah, Sasuke-_kun_, maaf. Aku ketiduran," sesal Sakura, merasa tidak enak padahal ia yang mengajak Sasuke untuk menonton di bioskop.

"Sudahlah."

Sakura terburu-buru mengikuti Sasuke beranjak bangun. Gadis itu menunduk, menyesali sikapnya. Apakah Sasuke kembali marah padanya? Atau mungkin setelah ini malah lebih buruk lagi? Aduh, kenapa ia bisa ketiduran sih?

"Cepatlah. Lama."

Sakura tersentak saat Sasuke menarik tangannya dan menggenggamnya. Meski itu hanya sebentar, sampai di pelataran parkir, Sakura sedikit banyak merasa senang.

"Ini." Sasuke menyodorkan helm putih ke arah Sakura, namun karena gadis itu tak kunjung mengambilnya, ia memasangkan helm tersebut. "Kau kenapa sih? Bukannya kau yang mengajakku pergi?"

Ucapan yang datar namun tajam itu berhasil mengembalikan kesadaran Sakura. Gadis itu menunduk. Ia semakin merasa bersalah. Sasuke pasti marah. Ah, padahal ia yang ingin mengembalikan hubungan mereka, kenapa ia yang bersikap pasif?

"Naiklah."

Sakura menurut, mendudukkan diri di jok belakang motor sport Kawasaki Ninja merah Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya membawa Sakura menjauhi kawasan Konoha, memacu _speedometer_-nya menuju ke daerah Amegakure yang terkenal akan pantainya.

Ya, ia akan membawa Sakura ke pantai Ame.

Hujan sempat turun sehingga mereka berhenti di sebuah restoran untuk makan siang. Sasuke lagi-lagi terkejut saat Sakura mengatakan bahwa ia adalah _vegetarian lacto-ovo_, dan menolak memakan _seafood_ yang setahu Sasuke merupakan makanan kesukaannya.

Lalu lagi-lagi gadis itu mengeluarkan berbutir-butir obat berbentuk bulat, mengabaikan tatapan tajam penuh tanda tanya darinya.

Sasuke tahu ada yang tidak beres.

Setelah perjalanan dua jam, mereka sampai di pantai Ame. Hari sedang mendung, karena itu tidak ada banyak orang di pantai tersebut.

"Aku suka pantai." Sakura berkata, tersenyum lalu berputar-putar. Ia tertawa senang, mengabaikan semua masalahnya.

Sasuke melihat di depannya. Gadis itu memutarinya, kembali berputar lagi, lalu melompat. Syalnya berkibaran terkena angin, namun senyum terukir di bibirnya. "Aku suka pantai, aku suka laut, aku suka Sasuke-_kun_." Seolah tidak menyadari apa yang dikatakannya, Sakura tersenyum riang.

"Aku suka Sasuke-_kun_."

Ia menari, mengelilingi Sasuke sekian kali. Lalu berputar-putar tanpa mengenal lelah.

Jam setengah enam sore, setelah melihat _sunset_ mereka kembali ke Konoha. Namun sial, mendung bergulung menjadi hujan yang cukup deras.

"_Shit_!" Sasuke mengumpat pelan. Pandangannya mengabur terkena tetesan air hujan, hari beranjak malam dan Sakura menggigil kedinginan di belakangnya. Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu menghentikan motornya di daerah Oto, di depan sebuah penginapan yang terlihat nyaman. Ia merangkul Sakura yang menggigil masuk ke penginapan itu, tanpa pikir panjang memesan satu kamar.

"Mandilah lebih dulu," katanya pada Sakura, karena gadis itu terlihat lebih kedinginan daripada dirinya sendiri. Sakura mengangguk tanpa berkata-kata.

Beberapa puluh menit kemudian Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi menggunakan _bathrobe_, seluruh bajunya basah dan gadis itu meletakkan tasnya yang basah di atas meja sementara Sasuke menghidupkan perapian.

"Letakkan bajumu di depan pintu kamar mandi, aku akan memanggil _laundry_." Sakura berpesan, masih menggigil. Beberapa menit kemudian ia menelepon _laundry_ dan menyerahkan semua baju mereka, lalu duduk di depan perapian untuk menghangatkan diri.

Sasuke menyusul beberapa menit kemudian, hanya mengenakan _bathrobe_ seperti Sakura. Ia duduk di samping gadis itu. "Maaf."

Sakura menoleh, "Untuk apa?"

"Untuk membuatmu terjebak di sini." Pemuda itu tidak menatapnya.

Sakura tersenyum. "Tak apa-apa," bisiknya dengan suara serak.

Sasuke menoleh untuk memandang Sakura. Obsidiannya menatap _viridian_ Sakura yang berkilau terkena cahaya api perapian. "Untuk ini," Ia berbisik dengan suara rendah, mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium singkat bibir Sakura yang pucat. Mengulum singkat sebelum melepasnya.

Dahi mereka menyatu. Sasuke kembali meraih bibir Sakura dan melumatnya pelan.

Tiga kali ...

Empat ...

Lima ...

Lalu perlahan Sasuke membaringkan Sakura di atas karpet yang tebal, melepas tali _bathrobe_ gadis itu, menelusuri tubuh Sakura dengan jemari dan tubuhnya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

PLAKK!

Uchiha Sasuke mengeraskan rahangnya untuk meminimalisir rasa sakit akibat tamparan keras itu.

"APA YANG KAULAKUKAN, HAH?!"

Teriakan keras Yamanaka Ino itu pastinya mampu membuat siapapun dalam radius sepuluh meter menutup telinganya.

"KAU HENDAK MEMBUNUH SAKURA?!"

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya mendengar kata membunuh. Tidak ... tak mungkin ia berlaku sekejam itu ...

... pada gadis yang amat dicintainya.

"JAWAB AKU, UCHIHA SASUKE!"

Mereka pulang keesokan paginya, disambut cemas orangtua Ino, Ino sendiri, dan Itachi yang tak bisa menghubungi ponsel mereka berdua yang mati karena basah. Sakura meminta maaf kepada semuanya karena telah menginap tanpa meminta izin.

Siapapun yang melihat Sakura pasti akan menyangka gadis itu adalah gadis paling bahagia sedunia. Senyum merekah meski ia membungkukkan tubuh untuk meminta maaf, seolah itu adalah kesalahan termanis untuknya.

Sampai siangnya Ino datang dan mendobrak pintu rumah Sasuke karena keadaan gadis itu mendadak drop. Lebih parah dari yang sebelumnya, Sakura bahkan sempat muntah darah.

Ino jatuh berlutut, terisak di depan Sasuke yang masih menatapnya kosong. "Berhenti menyiksanya, Sasuke ... berhenti ... hiks ... kumohon ...," lirihnya pelan. "Kumohon ... jika kau melakukannya untuk membalas sakit hatimu ... hiks ... berhentilah ..." Gadis itu menyeka air matanya yang keluar, bangun dan berbalik meninggalkan pemuda itu.

"Sasuke?"

Meski tak ada respons atas panggilannya, Ino menoleh sebelum ia bersiap menutup pintu rumah pemuda itu. "Kau harus tahu ... Sakura ... Sakura, ia tidak melakukan aborsi seperti perkataannya padamu dulu ketika kalian berpisah." Ino menelan ludahnya dengan berat, membeberkan kenyataan yang akan membuat sahabatnya itu sangat marah jika tahu.

"Dia keguguran pada bulan ke empat, karena tubuhnya terlalu lemah. Dokter bilang, suatu keajaiban ia bisa bertahan selama itu dengan kandungannya dan tidak terjadi apa-apa, tapi ia tidak bisa mempertahankan bayi itu lebih lama lagi."

Blam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura ada di kamarnya." Haruno Mebuki tersenyum lemah pada sosok pemuda di hadapannya, mempersilakan Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Wanita paruh baya itu tampak kelelahan setelah langsung terbang menuju negeri Sakura setelah mendengar kabar bahwa kondisi anaknya mendadak drop.

Sasuke melangkah mendekati pintu kamar gadis itu. Sakura memang bersikeras tak ingin dirawat di rumah sakit—menurut Mebuki, ia tidak ingin Sasuke mendengar hasil diagnosa dokter tentang penyakitnya. Sasuke memutar kenop pintu, namun ia tak bisa membukanya. Terkunci.

"Sasuke-_kun_? Itu kau ya?" Suara yang lemah namun ceria terdengar dari dalam. Terdengar kekehan kecil, lalu, "Jangan tanya darimana aku bisa menebak. Hanya kau yang tak pernah mengetuk pintu kamarku sebelum masuk."

Sasuke terpaku, tangannya tertahan di kenop pintu, mendengarkan suara gadis itu dalam diam.

"Jangan masuk. Kumohon, kau pasti takkan mau melihat keadaanku sekarang." Hening sejenak, "Ah, aku bicara apa, sih? Maksudku, aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh, aku cuma kelelahan dan daya tahan tubuhku lemah, jadi aku langsung jatuh sakit begitu kehujanan. Tak perlu masuk ke dalam, aku serius."

Tangan pemuda itu meremas kenop pintu kuat-kuat, kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Sesuatu menghujam dada kirinya, berkali-kali. Nyeri. Sakit.

"So-soal yang kemarin ...," Ragu sejenak, "A-ah, aku akan menganggap semuanya tak pernah terjadi. Y-ya, maksudku, aku ... aku ... maksudku, kau pasti menganggap semuanya tak penting, jadi aku takkan membahas itu lagi." Jeda lumayan panjang, lalu suara dengan nada ragu itu kembali terdengar, "Sasuke-_kun_, kau masih di sana?"

Tes.

Sasuke menatap tetesan air yang jatuh membasahi lantai. Siapa? Siapa yang mengeluarkan air mata itu?

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku sungguh tak apa-apa, _ok_? Kau ... kau bisa pulang sekarang. Ah," Sakura berkata panik, "aku tidak ingin mengusirmu! Y-ya, mungkin kau bisa minum teh bersama _Kaasan_ di bawah—ya, maksudku itu!"

"Aku akan mendobrak pintu."

Lalu siapa yang berkata dengan suara datar dan tajam khas miliknya itu? Sasuke sungguh tidak mengerti.

"Jangan!" Pekikan kecil terdengar. Lalu helaan napas yang terasa berat. "A-aku tidak sedang dalam keadaan cantik. Kau pasti akan semakin tidak suka padaku jika melihatku sekarang."

Sesuatu dalam diri Sasuke meledak begitu saja saat mendengar perkataan Sakura. "Kau pikir aku apa, hah?! _Open the door and show yourself_,_ Bitch_!" bentaknya keras.

Hening panjang menyusul setelah perkataan kasar Sasuke itu. Sasuke berusaha mengatur napasnya yang berantakan, sekaligus mengatur emosinya.

Cklek.

Pintu di depannya terbuka, menampilkan sosok berambut pink yang tampak tak kalah berantakan, berhenti di depan Sasuke dan menunduk pelan. "Ma-maaf," Tubuhnya bergetar, tangannya terangkat berusaha menyisiri rambutnya, namun Sakura segera menyembunyikan tangan yang kini penuh helaian mahkotanya yang rontok.

Gerakan yang tak luput dari tatapan Sasuke yang semakin menajam.

"Angkat wajahmu."

Saat itulah Sasuke menyadari bahwa helaian merah muda yang dulu sering belai itu terlihat pudar dan menipis, tak setebal dulu. Bibir yang kemarin ia kecup habis-habisan kering dan pecah-pecah. Wajah Sakura pias tanpa rona merah yang biasa menghiasi pipinya. Gadis itu menolak menatap matanya, _viridian_-nya berusaha mengalihkan pandangan dari Sasuke. Lalu tubuh Sakura yang entah sejak kapan begitu kurus, bahkan baju baby doll yang Sasuke berikan sewaktu SMP yang kini dipakainya terlihat agak kebesaran.

Bohong.

Sakura-_**nya**_ tidak sedang baik-baik saja.

"Su-sudah kubilang a-aku sedang berantakan. A-aku juga belum m-mandi. Kau ... turunlah d-dulu dan aku akan menyusul." Gadis itu gelagapan saat tangan Sasuke terulur meraih tangannya yang menggenggam erat helai-helaian rambutnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan bersikap baik-baik saja?" Suara Sasuke terdengar serak dan bergetar saat ia membuka genggaman erat Sakura, menampakkan helai-helai merah muda.

Tes.

Sakura terperangah saat sesuatu menetes tepat di telapak tangannya yang terbuka, sedetik kemudian menyadari bahwa itu ...

... adalah air mata Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Author's territory:**

Film thriller yang diceritakan adalah film Kibum yang terbaru, 'Psikometri', yang bahkan aku sendiri cuman nonton trailer-nya doang. lol.

Kayaknya udah lama banget dari terakhir publish ini.

So ... chap depan udah pasti jadi chap terakhir. Hore! Dan mudah-mudahan hurt-nya masih kerasa sampe bawah.

Bagaimana menurut kalian?

:D

-dae-

Last, review?


End file.
